Running From Silence
by firenine
Summary: Heero goes on a mission that leaves him terrified and only Relena can help him. no yaoi, if you don't like, don't read!
1. Running From Silence

Running from Silence   
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way. If I did, wouldn't I be rich?  
  
Gunshots rang throughout the compound. Screams and cries echoed into the night, as the entire place was engulfed in flames. Heero ran. As fast as his stealthy legs would carry him. Far enough, he collapsed, spent and confused. How did this mission fail? I was supposed to go in, get the disk, walk out and pretend as though nothing happened.' For the first time in his life, he felt disgrace. Crouching in the damp grass, he felt the smoke being exhaled from his lungs.   
  
It was horrible. The security systems malfunctioned, tearing the entire complex to shreds, aiming their computer-run guns at the workers, shooting their high-tech missiles at the parking lot. One blast led to another, destroying everything in sight. The domino-effect killed so many innocent people. It was all his fault. He   
had been the cause. Upon entering the building, he fiddled around with the security system, fooling itself so that the cameras wouldn't detect, much less record the theft of the disk. He didn't know it would result this way. Getting up, he ran to the only place he knew- the Peacecraft mansion. One girl could comfort him, soothe his soul. He needed Relena more than ever.  
  
Running, he felt slight rain fall in his face. The skies darkened and he ran   
faster until he reached the gates. Swinging himself over the high fence, he ran towards the north wing of the mansion where her room was. He saw a dim light shining and scaled her trellis. Landing on her ledge lightly, he noticed she was crying. Pain tore through his heart as his confused mind wondered whether he should enter and comfort her. Deciding on the latter, he pushed the knob down so it broke with a soft creak.   
  
She sensed him. Looking up, there he was. Standing in her doorway, damp   
from the rain. Getting up, she threw her arms around him, crying more. Sobs racked   
her small body and his arms came to encircle her waist. Murmuring soothing words,   
they made their way to her loveseat.  
  
"Heero, I thought you weren't going to come back. I heard what happened at the building. All those people, dead. I thought you were one of them," she   
confessed. Heero frowned. "Relena, I told you I would always come back to you. I don't make promises and break them," he told her sternly. Smiling sheepishly, she hugged him tighter and together they reveled in solace. Pain from both of them vanished, as the dying rains ceased. The dark night sky shone, full of stars and the bright full moon. Sleep overcame them as they decided to get some rest. Night soon faded as a golden curtain of light lit the earth in orange and yellow.  
  
Hope you liked the prologue. If you're like me, one who loves HxR fics, then I really hope you'll like this story. I'll try to get the other chapters posted ASAP. I'm actually writing this fic in school. Graphics class is pretty dull. Just keep that to yourself, I wouldn't want my teacher to find me goofing off instead of doing work!   
Read and review please! Thanks, and have a great day.  



	2. Tell Me What to Do

Tell Me What to Do  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way! If I did, I'd be rich.  
  
Relena stirred. It was morning and her balcony doors were open. Feeling around her, she felt another form. Muscled and cool, she knew it was Heero. 'So he stayed with me whole night. I wonder what brought him here', she thought.   
  
Heero could feel eyes on him. Relena was there, he was in her room, lying on her bed. Last night's memories followed. He heard the screams, pleas for help, and nobody could help them. He was supposed the be the perfect soldier, someone who didn't feel pain, much less any emotion. This had affected him in more ways than   
one. Lately he felt as though anything could hurt him. Especially someone like Relena. He was scared to death that she would leave him, he was more scared that she would stop loving him. Squeezing his eyes tighter, he shifted and pretended to awaken.   
  
"Mmm... morning. Sleep well?" he asked her. Smiling, Relena ran her hands through his unruly hair and answered with a simple "wonderfully". Taking that as a good sign, he pulled the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Last night had been odd. They were both feeling so sorry for themselves, that they ended up clumsily walking to her bed and falling asleep.  
  
Deciding to head to the washroom to get freshened up, Relena put on her bathrobe and left the room. Heero looked around, noticing how clean and proper her room was.   
  
'Fit for a princess,' he thought as he laughed at the pun. Mornings were beautiful in Sanq. He always wondered why he never missed them until now.   
  
'Probably Relena effecting me,' he thought once again. Getting up, he noticed that his wounds from last night were beginning to heal and he too left the room to freshen up. He had a feeling this would be one long day.  
  
  
Sorry this a short chapter. I'm actually writing this in my graphics class in   
school! Shh… don't tell my teacher that! Read and review? Thanks! 


	3. Mornings Can be Dreadful

Mornings Can be Dreadful  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way! If I did, I'd be rich.  
  
Relena stared at her reflection. Smiling, she noticed that the dark rings under her eyes had finally vanished. She finished brushing her teeth and took out a towel. She needed a shower. After 3 long nights of crying and no sleep, she needed to clean up.   
  
'I didn't think he would stay,' she said to herself, amazed. She didn't know just how much Heero loved her. Stepping into the shower, the warm water rinsed away her dried tears and those of nights before.  
  
Heero walked towards one of the guest bathrooms. 'Peacecraft mansion is certainly large,' he thought to himself. Before entering, he grabbed a clean towel and bathrobe from the linen closet and shut the door.   
  
'Why do I always end up hurting her?' he wondered. It seemed as though lately, that's all he ever did. Mission, leave her, come back to find her crying, and on. It was a cycle he thought would never break.Letting out a sigh, he examined his wounds, seeing how they had healed so quickly. Brushing his teeth, he noticed a strange mark on his neck. It looked almost like someone hit his neck, bruising the skin. Memories of last night came back. He and Relena were busy feeling sorry for themselves, they didn't realize what they were doing.   
  
'We woke up clothed, I hope I can take that as a good sign,' he told himself. Not a thing in this world could possibly bring him to hurt her, not that way. She must have thought kissing him would relieve his pain, because he certainly thought the same for her. He finished brushing and ran a damp hand through his wild hair. It was always the same, unruly hair that looked good. Laughing at himself, he entered the shower and let the warm water wash away some dried blood from his wounds.  
  
Relena finished her shower and stepped out. Looking in the foggy mirror, she noticed marks on her neck. 'Oh goodness, what have we done? I, no... we didn't...did we?' she thought. Telling herself not to worry, she headed to her closet to pick out the day's outfit. Settling on a navy suit and a cream coloured shirt. Dressing quickly, she headed back to the washroom to dry her hair and head downstairs to Heero and breakfast. Deciding to leave her hair down, Relena clipped part of it back, just to stay out her face, but enough so nobody would notice those marks on her neck. She laughed at the thought of her colleagues in shock. The 'untouchable' vice-foreign minister got her first hickeys. Melodious laughter filled the room, but she stopped abruptly so nobody would think their vice-foreign minister was also insane. Slipping on comfortable heels, she smoothed out her skirt and headed downstairs.  
  
Heero had finished as well. Stepping out, he noticed the numerous cuts and scars that ran along his chest, arms and his stomach. Years of fighting only helped to better him. Over time, Heero had become much taller, his shoulders broader and his muscles more defined. Not an inch of fat appeared to be on him, and he was content with that. Dressing rather quickly, he decided to take his time while descending the stairs. Looking at the works of art covering the mansion's walls, he noticed a big painted portrait of Relena when she was the Queen of the World.   
  
'God, she's beautiful. Why can't I just tell her that? Something keeps holding me back, whatever it is, I hope it gets over itself and tells her the truth. I can't live without her, and knowing that she's near me, makes me tingle. I want to be by her side, holding her, talking with her, even kissing her. I think I...love her?' he told himself.   
Debating with himself, he didn't notice Relena standing at the bottom of the spiral steps, smiling at him while he chatted internally with his brain.  
  
Relena smiled. He looked so cute, deep in thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about. Me? I hope so,' she wished.   
  
"Good morning Heero. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at her, eyes locking immediately. Looking beautiful as always, Heero nodded and she took his arm leading them to the dining room. It was enormous. Odd how only the two of them occupied less than a sixteenth of the entire room. Sitting next to him, Relena called on one of her maids to bring them breakfast. Heero was nervous. He'd never got ot sit next to her at a table, after staying the night, in her room. He was a bundle of nerves while she remained calm. Glancing to his side, he could tell from the corner of his eye that she wasn't looking at him.   
  
What had he done wrong? Should he say something. All those thoughts kept floating around his head, and finally she broke the ice.   
  
"Heero, I'm sorry for being so forward with you. It's just that I haven't seen you in so long, and I missed you," she confessed. Turning to his side, he looked at her. Eyes filled with hope, she smiled lightly.   
  
"There is no need to apologize. I missed you as well, but I'm also sorry for making you worry. I've told you before, I make promises and I don't ever break them. I'll always come back to you, you know that," he said. A look of shock wiped over her face when she heard those words. Unshed tears re-surfaced, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him, he'd only worry more.   
  
Heero looked at her. Relena's eyes were glistening, and he felt that he was hurting her somehow. Taking a chance, he decided to hug her. Taking her into his arms, they held each other. Just for a moment. Electricity seemed to run between both of them, like they were wires conducting each other. This was meant to be.   
  
A muffled "oops", interrupted their moment of peace, followed by a string of apologies from the maid. Her reddened face hastily spewed out apologies and she quickly set down their plates and ran out of the room, quite ashamed. Laughing, Relena playfully slapped his arm.   
  
"Heero, we gave her quite a show, huh?" she said, amused. Heero didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. Relena gasped.   
  
'He smiled! For me?' she contemplated. Noticing panic, Heero shook her, demanding to know what was wrong.   
"Heero, nothing. It's just, you smiled. A beautiful smile. Thank you, you've made my day," she told him. Heero wondered what this whole 'love' thing was about. He certainly hoped he was part of it, and that Relena was his other half. Sometimes, mornings could just be dreadful. This, on the other hand, had turned out great. Relena wondered how the rest of the day would be, if only Heero could stick around longer. Hopefully, forever.  
  
AN: so... hope you like this chapter. I've been getting really positive reviews. I'm glad and thankful. Please, read an review, that's the only way I know to continue this story or not. I've also decided that I shouldn't be writing this in graphics class. From now on, it's at home! thanks for reading!!! 


	4. Speak My Heart

Speak My Heart  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or their characters in any way. I wish I did, but I don't...  
  
Relena went through the same thing. Meetings whole day, home for dinner. This hopefully, would be different. She'd be coming home to Heero. 'He's never stayed this long. I wish he'd tell me what's wrong,' she thought.   
  
Walking down the long corridor to her office, she smiled politely and made short conversation with passing ministers and people of authority. Turning left, she turned the knob of her office and gasped. Her office was filled with red roses. Strewn across the floor, on her desk, but something wasn't right. She sensed someone was in there. She could hear their heart beat in her head, suddenly frightened, she spoke.   
  
"Who's in here. Tell me, who is this? Leave before I call sec-" her words were cut short when the person sitting in her chair facing the window, turned around and stood up. It was Heero. Running to him, she flung herself into his waiting arms, crying for joy.   
  
"Heero, why? How come now?" she asked. Heero looked down at her, smelling her rose-scented hair, smelling her lavender perfume.   
  
"I did this, because I care for you," he said. She broke out of his hug, lightly, so as to not show her rising frustration.   
  
"You, you care about me? But... why this? You could have just told me," she explained. Heero heard her words, strained and slightly irritated.   
  
'Why is this upsetting her? Doesn't she know I care?" he thought. Mentally kicking himself, he snapped out of self-to-self conversation.   
  
"Of course I care for you. I thought this would be the best way to tell you," he spoke. Relena's eyes softened.   
"Heero, I kind of knew you cared about me. Otherwise you wouldn't have stuck around for so long. I'm glad you did, because I care about you too," she spoke, voice sincere and hopeful.   
  
She hugged him again, indulging herself in his spicy scent. Reluctant to let go and break the peaceful moment, she let go of him slowly.   
  
"Heero, if you give me an hour, I can meet you downstairs for lunch. I need to straighten out some paperwork." she asked. Heero sighed. This wasn't working. He had a meeting at Preventer's HQ at noon and he couldn't ditch it.   
"Relena, I'm sorry. I can't. Lady Une requested to see me at noon today. She has some important info for me. I wish I didn't have to, but duty calls," he trailed off. Hiding a frown, she smiled.   
  
"Oh, it's alright. I understand. Well, I trust I'll see you at dinner then?" she asked, very hopeful.   
  
"Of course. I'll be there. I'll see you at dinner Relena. I have to go now," Heero said, as he turned to leave.   
Wanting to stall him, keep his presence for just a little longer, Relena opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She didn't want to act like the fifteen year old, lovesick teenager she once was. She was twenty-three now. It was time to behave like an adult. She watched as he left, heart slightly sinking. Resuming her duties, she stopped every now and then to think about him. His rare smiles, only she saw, his eyes. They were so blue, with flecks of dark and light. She loved staring into them, his eyes were the closest thing she could get to his soul.  
  
Heero exited the building quickly. One more second in a room with her would probably kill him. He wanted her more than that, but he just couldn't say the words. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the keys to his car, a black Honda. It was his pride and joy, something he had bought with his own money, not tapped from someone's bank account as he had done when he was younger. Getting in, he drove. Fast, but not breaking laws, he turned the corner and drove down a long street until he reached Preventer's HQ. He parked, locked the car and briskly walked to the entrance. Flashing the guards his ID, Heero walked inside to Lady Une's office. Tonight would be the night everything changed. Heero was going to make sure of that. He had to tell Relena how he really felt, he had to tell her what his heart felt. Long legs carryed him to Une's office. Knocking, he heard her disconnect a vid-link connection and call him in. Heero entered, only to come face-to-face with the rest of the ex-Gundam pilots.   
  
"Hey Heero! Buddy... it's been too long," exclaimed Duo Maxwell.   
  
Lady Une tightly smiled at him. "Heero, thank you for coming. We have some important issues to discuss. I trust you have the disc that we sent you to retrieve?" she asked, concerned.   
  
Nodding his head yes, Heero sat down next to Trowa, who acknowledged him with a nod.   
  
"Great, all we need is to decode the encryption and find out just what those blasted rebel soldiers are planning on doing to Sanq," Une explained. Quatre looked at her, eyes full of concern. She seemed different, out of herself.   
'She still must be dealing with the death of Treize,' he thought. Une sat down and took the disc from Heero's hand.   
"Thank you. Now, before we get to the bottom of this, I would like the security of Peacecraft mansion to be upgraded. Heero, Duo and WuFei, that is your job. Quatre, you and Trowa can do recon and try to locate their new base. I'm sure we'll figure out their plan soon enough. I heard from some ministers today, that the rebel soldiers were planning on releasing a deadly new strain of a disease the broke out many, many years ago. If that's the case, then we'll need Quatre to contact Iria to look into the possible vaccines or even antidotes for it," Une said. Quatre nodded his head in agreement and together, the 5 young men soon exited Lady Une's office.  
  
"So... Heero. How are you and Relena going?" asked Duo. Heero tried to ignore the question posed by the American.   
  
"Aw, come on, buddy. You can tell me. Trouble in paradise?" he questioned. Heero glared at Duo, with eyes harder than stone.   
  
"Jeez... I can take a hint. Have you told her the truth yet?" Heero kept walking. Ignoring the personal questions that were asked by Duo.   
  
"Look, Duo, I don't see how this is any of your business," Heero said. Looking abashed, Duo's shoulders slumped.   
"But Heero, I thought we were best friends..." he trailed. Then it hit him. Duo really was his best friend. Nobody cared about how his relationship, or the mockery of a relationship he had with Relena, except Duo. Pausing, Heero turned around.   
  
"Fine Duo. You really want to know how Relena and I are doing? Terrible. I told her that I cared about her today, and she became upset. Happy now?" Heero asked, slightly angered. Duo gasped, then glared at Heero.   
  
"I swear to goodness, sometimes you're just so blind, Heero!" Duo exclaimed. Matching Duo's glare, Heero almost sneered at his 'best friend'.   
  
"Ah! You're so blind. You can't tell a girl you care about them and expect them to melt! Look, I know you love her. Why can't you just say the damn words?!? If you don't tell her soon, you might lose her. Come on... I know this. I told Hilde I loved her, look at us now. We're more than happy, we're...engaged." Duo proclaimed. Heero's eyes almost bugged out.   
  
"You and Hilde are engaged? Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked. "Well, you never bothered to ask me and I thought it would be best to save it. See, now you know what to do. Just tell Lena. It's obvious she feels the same way about you," explained Duo. Once again, a rare smile broke out on Heero's face. Duo gasped and fell to the ground. He had finally seen Heero smile!  
  
AN: Please review, it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Truth Will Get You Everywhere

The Truth Will Get You Everywhere  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything gundam, except this story and its plot. please don't sure me!!  
  
'Tonight, I'll tell her tonight,' thought Heero as he silently drove to Peacecraft mansion.   
  
The trees and greenery seemed to whiz by as the car sped faster to reach home before Relena did. He wanted everything to be perfect. For once, Duo's advice had been taken into consideration, and put to use. Buzzing the guards at the gates, they opened to let him in. Heero parked his car and rushed into the house to find Pagan.   
"Pagan! Where are you? It's Heero, I need to ask you a favour!" he said, excitedly.   
  
Coming from around the corner, Pagan spoke. "Yes master Yuy?"   
  
"Oh, there you are. I plan on telling Relena something tonight, something extremely important, and I'd like to do it after dinner. Could you arrange it so that we will not be interrupted?" Heero asked, anxiously.   
  
Pagan smiled. He once knew what it was like to be in love. "Of course Master Yuy. I will have the staff notified immediately. Have a good night, sir." With that, he turned and Heero gave a mental whoop in his head.   
  
'Now, how am I going to do this? I think I'll bring her a big bouquet of roses, and then I'll take her hands and tell her exactly how much she means to me,' he schemed. Heero inwardly grinned at his plot, but he never heard Relena's limo pull up in the driveway.  
  
Yawning, Relena wiped the sleep from her eyes and began picking up her briefcase, heels [that were so   
uncomfortable] and her purse. She opened the door and slowly made her way to the mansion.   
  
"Master Heero! Mistress Relena has arrived. I suggest you get a move on now, or your brilliant plan will be foiled," chided Pagan.   
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Heero got up, thanked Pagan and set out to start his plan. Bounding upstairs, he opened the door to her room, making sure all the roses were places exactly so. Hiding out on her balcony, Heero waited for her to arrive.  
  
Relena trudged up the front steps to her house and knocked. Pagan opened the door and greeted her,   
almost urgining her to go upstairs. She looked at his face, knowing that something was up. She smiled and   
opened her door, only to gasp.  
  
Heero heard her light footsteps walk up to her bedroom. He wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to keep   
all attention on his well-thought plan. Rushing to hide amongst the shadows, he heard the knob click and a small   
gasp of surprise.   
  
"Oh my goodness...there's flowers...everywhere..." trailed Relena. She was almost speechless.   
  
Sensing another person in the room, she took a guess and called out a name. "Heero? Is that you?" she asked,   
quite nervous. He stepped out from the darkness and smiled.   
  
"Surprise," he said. Looking at the love on his face, she walked towards him and pulled him into an embrace.   
"Thank you Heero. This was the best surprise anyone's given me. Thank you so much for showing me that you care," she said, slightly disappointed that he didn't say those three words she so longed to hear come from his mouth.   
  
She held him in her arms, letting tears of joy slip from her eyes. Nobody had ever gone through so much   
trouble to show her how much they cared about her. Relena just wished that he wouldn't spend all his time trying   
to make her happy, if he couldn't say 'I love you'. Slipping out of his arms, she kissed his cheek and proceeded   
to ready herself for dinner.   
  
Heero walked out to the balcony while Relena freshened up. Almost forgetting about his plan, he went   
back into the room and talked to her through the bathroom door.   
  
"Relena, I'm going down to dinner a little early okay? I'll meet you there," he said.   
  
Relena stopped. 'He doesn't want to escort me downstairs? But-no stop worrying yourself,' her head chided. Agreeing, she resumed her quick bath and finished while Heero went downstairs. Wrapping herself in a big towel, she made her way to her closet. "I'll surprise you, Heero," she said to herself as she picked out a pretty blue dress to wear for dinner.   
  
Heero entered the dining room and the maids soon brought their dinner to the table, each one wishing   
Heero good luck with Relena. Thanking them gratefully, they exited and Heero sat down, waiting for his destiny.   
Relena finished the last touches and proceeded downstairs. She looked towards the dining room, noticing that   
the doors were drawn closed and she wondered.   
  
'Is he planning more?' she asked herself. Slowly walking to the door, she pulled it open, only to see Heero sitting by himself at a dining table with taper candles as their light. Heero got up and saw Relena. They smiled at each other and Heero helped her into her seat.  
  
"Heero, this has been a magnificent day. But why all this for me?" she questioned as they ate. Heero put   
his fork down and looked at her.   
  
"Relena, I did this because I care. No one else shows how appreciated you are to them, so I did it for them. It's their thanks and mine..." he trailed, not sure what to say. Relena frowned slightly.   
  
"Heero, I don't need their thanks, only yours. And I think I should be thanking you, not the other way around," she spoke. Heero paused. Was she supposed to react this way? His plan was starting to crumble.   
  
"Relena, I also did this because I care a lot about you. You mean so much to me, I just wanted to show it to you, because of all the words in the world, I don't think there is one that can describe your value to me," he said.   
Relena stopped. 'Darn, he almost said it!' she yelled in her head. "Heero, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you. But you should also know, that you're more important to me than anyone. Not only as my bodyguard, but as a friend that I can truly trust."  
  
Silence hung in the air while they finished their dinner. After Heero called the maids to clear the dishes,   
he took her hand and led her outside. "Relena, walk with me," he said.   
  
"Alright," she said as she took his hand. Outside, the cool summer air whipped around them, as crickets and owls sounded their calls. Heero led Relena to a secluded area in the gardens where he had prepared a blanket and dessert.   
  
"Relena, please sit down," he asked. Unsure of what else to say, she sat down on the blanket. Heero opened the basket that held a rich chocolate cake with icing and whipped cream.   
  
"Heero! You went through so much trouble, all for me? I can't thank you enough-" she began to say, but Heero put his finger on her lips, silencing her.   
  
"Shh...just enjoy," he said as he cut a slice of the cake and brought a bit to her lips. She opened her mouth and ate the bite. It was delicious. Smiling brightly, she picked up a fork and did the same for him. Soon, they were both full and Heero pulled her up for one more surprise.   
  
"Heero, where are we going?" she asked, as he led her back to the house.   
  
There was one last surprise, and nothing would ruin it for him. He led her to her room and closed the door.   
  
"Relena, I hope this night has been special for you," he spoke. She smiled and clasped his hand.   
  
"Heero, this is the ultimate gesture of kindness and love anyone has ever shown me. A thousand thank yous wouldn't suffice," she spoke, as tears came to her eyes. Brushing the tear off her cheek, he knelt down in front of her.  
  
AN: Ohhh... this is getting mushy!! Please review. If you could, it would mean a lot to me. thanks for reading!  
  
  



	6. Spend Forever With Me

Spend Forever With Me  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything gundam, except this story and ideas. please don't sue me!!  
  
Relena gasped. Heero was going to propose! Taking her hands in his, he looked up her teary eyes.   
  
"Relena, of all the people I've ever met, nobody, not a single soul has touched me in a way quite like yours. I had   
once built walls, an imaginary castle around my heart, so nobody could ever hurt me, much less get to me. But   
you did. Persistence and the care you showed me, ripped down those walls I so carefully built. As soon as that   
happened, I fled. I was scared of those new feelings that were introduced to me, I was scared that they would   
be snatched away as soon as I understood them. So the only thing I thought of, was to die. That's why I went   
on so many of those missions. I thought that at least one of them would kill me, end my painful life," he said, as he brought himself up on the bed next to her.   
  
Still clasping his hands, thoughts rushed through her head as more tears came.   
  
'He's being so honest with me, goodness, I think I'm falling for him all over again,' she thought. Stopping him, she left his hands and hugged him.   
  
"Heero, I didn't know. I'm sorry if I caused you pain. I only did those things because I cared. After you left, I felt so empty, so dead inside. I though for sure I'd die without you. Night after night, I spent my time crying over you. Wondering where you were, dying to hear your voice, even if it was 'omae o korosu'. I didn't care, as long as I knew you'd be near me, as long as you were safe. So over time, I too built a shelter around me, blocking out emotions that would bring more pain to me. Slowly, very slowly, I began to forget about you, began to set my mind more on work and to stop thinking about you. Soon, you became nothing to me, just a ghost of my childhood past. Then that fateful night, while I was sleeping, I had a dream that you were being tortured, finally until you died. I woke up crying, and there you were, standing at my balcony. Seeing you, crumbled those protective walls around my heart too. That's my story," she confessed.  
  
Heero looked at her intently. She was actually telling him that she was becoming like him, emotionless and   
indifferent. Their faces were inches apart, and he saw the tears run down her cheeks as she spoke. He gently   
wiped them away with his fingers.   
  
"I have more to say, Relena," he said.   
  
"I kept running away from my problems, but they finally caught up to me. I decided to run once more, but this time to someone who understood me. I ran to you. You've been the only one who understood me, knowing me through and through just by looking at me. I was so scared, frightened about what I had done. You were always there for me, I know that know. I wish I had known earlier. You don't know how much you mean to me, and this was the only way I could show you. I value you more than life itself, and I think I'd die if you weren't there. I love you, Relena, I really truly love you. I don't know why it took me so long to admit, but I guess I was just too scared that you wouldn't feel the same way," feeling his own tears make their way down his cheeks.  
  
Relena sobbed. He said it, he meant it, why was she crying? Throwing her arms around him, she cried into his shoulder as she felt his tears and hers mix together. He had finally said those words she longed to hear him   
say. Now it was time for her to tell him what she thought.   
  
"Heero, you are to most important person to me. I don't ever want to lose you. Please know that. And the words you have said to me tonight will never be forgotten. I hope you don't forget them either, because I love you too. More than anything in this world. I always have, and I tried to show it to you, but you kept shutting me out. I understand now. I know what you really mean to me, and if you leave me one more time, I'd die, for sure," she sobbed.   
  
Choking back tears, she clung to his neck and felt his arms tighten around her waist. Looking into his sparkling blue eyes, she saw someone who would never leave her, who would always be there for her, and someone she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Breaking out of her arms gently, he once again got down on one knee and brought a velvet box out from   
his pocket.   
  
"If you and I both mean that, then Relena, will you be my wife? Spend eternity with me," he asked.   
  
Tears ran down her face as she nodded,too happy and teary to speak, feeling the ring slip perfectly onto her finger. He got up and pulled her into an embrace.   
  
"Thank you Relena. You really have been the first person to make me so happy. You were my first everything. My first love, the first person to make me smile, to allow me to feel. The first, and only person to touch my heart. Thank you so much, my love," Heero spoke. Relena reached up and pulled his head down.   
  
"Heero, I hope I'm also your first kiss, because I've been saving myself only for you," she said as she pulled him further into their first kiss.   
  
At first, it was slow, and new, but soon their tongues dueled, lashing at each other, leaving both of them breathless.   
  
"Relena, you were my first, and I hope we remain that way forever," he said, as he pulled her into one more soul-searing kiss.  
  
The End  
  
AN: so... how was it???? too mushy??? not mushy enough??? i need your feedback please! so, that way, if it's   
good, I can write an epilogue. thanks for reading, and please review. it means a lot to me. Oh, and to clear some little problems and questions, no, Relena and Heero are not exchanging vows. I hope I solved the little quotation problem. Thanks for reading, hope ya liked it!  



End file.
